


hit me with your best shot

by bubymonnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubymonnie/pseuds/bubymonnie
Summary: in where jeon jungguk, is the volleyball team captain from his highschool, and jimin, the team capitan of his. Both hate each other. Even if people believe his hate comes from their rivarly, only these two know the reasons, and only both of them can solve their problem. Will they be able to?





	1. Chapter 1

**TEAMS INFORMATION:**

Daegu's HS

Jeon Jung Guk → Setter / Serving Specialist ( _2nd year_ )

Min Yoon Gi → libero ( _3rd year_ )

Kim Nam Joon → Captain / Wing Spiker / Opposite Hitter ( _3rd year_ )

Park Seong Hwa → Wing Spiker / Outside Hitter / Ace ( _2nd year_ )

Choi Jong Ho → Middle Blocker ( _1st year_ )

Kang Yeo Sang → Middle Blocker ( _1st year_ )

Jung Woo Young → Wing Spiker / Pinch Server ( _1st year_ )

Kim Yu Gyeom → Middle Blocker ( _2nd year_ )

Busan's HS

Park Ji Min → Wing Spiker / Decoy ( _2nd year_ )

Kim Tae Hyung → Setter / Pinch Server ( _2nd year_ )

Jung Ho Seok → libero ( _3rd year_ )

Kim Seok Jin → Middle Blocker / Captain ( _3rd year)_

Choi San → Wing Spiker / Opposite Hitter ( _1st year_ )

Song Min Gi → Middle Blocker ( _1st year_ )

Kim Hong Joong → Wing Spiker / Outside Hitter ( _1st year_ )

Jeong Yun Ho → Middle Blocker / Defensive Specialist ( _1st year_ )

_[sorry if i mess any of these up, i'm not an expert, i just have watch too many times haikyuu!]_


	2. one

\- To your right. 

Jungguk turned arround and moved a little bit. Wooyoung smiled at him. 

\- You are always in the middle.

\- I am trying to get better at blocking, where else am I supposed to be?

\- Throwing the ball to your bestie.

\- I swear to god, some day, I am going to murder you.

\- Maybe, but when would you? I graduate next year. And you need me this year.

\- Need you? I think you.... -Jungkook got cut off by a ball thrown at him by the captain.

\- Min, Jeon, stop it. You both own me shots. I want 100.

\- What? Namjoon, I'm a setter, I...

\- You still need to know how to throw a ball you idiot. -laughed the oldest.

\- Yoongi, you need to improve as well. Guk, throw the ball at Yoongi, Yoongi, you recive it. Got it? 100, now.

The two teammates sighed and started arguing in such a low tone that the captain wouldn't hear them.

\- Why do they hate each other? - asked Yeosang worried.

\- They do not. Yoongi would give his life for Guk, and Guk would punch the shit out of anyone who bothers Yoongi. They literally love each other. -assured Yugyeom.

\- Wach it. -said Seonghwa, agreeing with his teammate.- Yoongi, your reciving sucks, Jung controls it better.

Before he could add anything else, Jungguk threw a ball directly at him. Thankfully, though, Yugyeom was able to catch it before it hit Seonghwa's face.

\- See? -said the older ones.

\- Guk! Give me 50 more! I need to beat that Jung kid.

[...]

Hoseok sneezed, and therefore, the ball passed straight next to him. 

\- You are our libero! That was an easy throw! How can you not catch it? -screamed the blond haired guy.

\- Jesus Christ, I was sneezing.

\- That means someone was talking crap about you. -laughed Taehyung. - Ignore him, he is moody. He just broke up with his boyfie. Right Park?

\- I do not acknowledge that boy anymore. - he said angrly- Now, place me the ball.

\- You could ask me nicely not order me!

\- San! -the youngest turned arround- Could you lift the ball for me?

\- Sure, give me a second.

\- Oh wow, that hurted. -said Taehyung- You wanna play? Let's do it Park, I know the law. Captain! Wanna practice together?

\- Aren't Jimin and you always a pack?

\- NOT ANYMORE. Shall we?

While San and Jimin were practicing in one part of the gym, Hongjoong and Taehyung did the same at the opposite side.

\- Why are this two always bickering? - asked the youngest of the team.

\- Mingi, I know you've been here only a month, but this two work like this. They argue and start to compete against each other. It's actually a good way for them to practice harder.

\- Wouldn't this much arguing... affect the team?

\- Nah, they are literally soulmates. Just wait for them to leave the gym and you'll see them being all over each other again. - assured Seokjin.

While Seokjin, the captain, was with the left two first years, Hoseok couldn't stop thinking if he was really being cursed behind his back or if he had catch a cold. No one would talk bad about the team's sunshine, right?

He looked at Seokjin and the two freshmen, and went back to practicing again. Only this time, they decided to split into two teams and compete agains each other. This time, though, Taehyung and Jimin decided to play in the same team, because no one had the same connection they did.

Or _almost_ anyone. 


	3. two

Jungguk and Yugyeom ran to their senior's class and entered screaming. What they didn't realize was that the oldests' teacher was still in there, and therefore they won theirselfs two days of detention.

\- But can't you do anything? -asked Yugyeom.

\- Why would he? You two literally walked into the middle of our history class. Dentention is probably your best punishment. -said the grey haired guy.

\- Also, why did you run to our class? Couldn't you wait 'till practice or what? -wondered the team captain.

\- The list for the nationals will come out tomorrow! And I thought that we have to practice more if....

\- You literally walked into our class for that? Don't you think the captain already knows that? -asked Yoongi.

-Excuse me if I got excited! Last year we lost so I was....

\- Well, you just got yourself into detention tomorrow after classes, which means....

\- No practice. -finished Namjoon.

\- And therefore, not knowing who we are going against first. Wow kid, you literally played yourself. -laughed Yoongi.

\- I may have not thought that straight.... but, once again, the only straight I am is....

\- A straight up bitch? -laughed Yoongi.

\- The only straight thing I do is straight up punch you. 

\- Guk, Yoongi, stop. -asked Namjoon- Let's forget it, yes? Let's go to practice and tomorrow, after detention, we'll tell you both.

\- Now I don't feel like practicing... -said Jungguk in a sad mood.

\- I'll take you to a lamb skewer restaurant, kid. Come on, it's only two days of detention, could be worst.

Jungguk hugged his friend and the four of them went to practice. The only ones that were there as well were Seonghwa and Jongho.

\- Where are the two other kiddos? -asked Jungguk.

\- I think Wooyoung had to meet with a friend, but I don't know about Yeosang.

\- Well then better for me. Can we practice the blocking? I feel like I somehow lack it.

\- Sure, but shouldn't you have to practice your serving? -asked Yugyeom.

\- I am the best at serving, thank you.

\- Well, last time Taehyung scored 6 points only serving so... -mutter Seonghwa.

\- Well I DON'T CARE. I AM STILL BETTER THANK YOU.

\- But...

\- I SAID, THANK. YOU. 

[...]

If anyone was as close as Jimin and Taehyung, were Mingi and Hongjoong. While those two were together at lunch, the two second year's were playing at the school's playground.

\- Who do you think we'll be against with? -asked Taehyung while placing the ball for his friend.

\- I hope Seoul.

\- But aren't they like... one of the best teams? Why do you think we have a chance?

\- Tae, I know we have it, I don't think so. Also, going against one of the best teams will help us improve. It wouldn't be the first time, right?

\- But Daegu is not Seoul. We were lucky.

\- We were not. We were better than them, that ain't luck.

\- I know... I hope we get to go against them. -Jimin let the ball fall and looked at his friend surprised- What? Do not tell me you don't wanna win Guk again?

\- Everthing that makes him look at me from a lower point is what I wish for.

\- So you want him to suck... -Jimin stopped him.

\- Don't you dare. I am not you with Yoongi so stop it.

\- Whatever you say. But it will be difficult for that to happen.

\- Why? Don't you think we are able to win them?

\- Oh, no, I am pretty sure we can, we got better strategies the both of us. What I mean is that he literally is two heads taller than you, so he wouldn't be technically looking at you from a lower point.

\- I fucking hate you.

\- You don't. -the youngest smiled.

\- I don't. -Jimin smiled back.

Once the break was over, and so were the classes, the whole team decided to meet.

\- As you know, tomorrow will be up the list of the nationals. I know that half of us, last year, got a really good place, but we should not take it for granted. We got new and better techniques, but so do other teams. We'll try to, before nationals, do friendly matches with other teams, in order for us to practice more. -announced the coach.

\- Do we know with who? -asked the libero.

\- Not yet, but for sure Pusan will agree.

\- But they are like...lame. -said Jimin- Is literally a waste of time.

\- Practicing is a waste of time? -said the coach- Why are you so sure you are so good? There are a lot of other teams and players better than you Park.

\- I know, I didn't mean it like that....

\- For instance, Daegu.

\- Here we go again. -whispered Seokjin.

\- We won against them, how are we worst? -said Jimin getting angry.

\- Jimin... -Taehyung tried to calm him.

\- Jeon was pretty good at serving and lifting the ball. Also, Park Seonghwa? A good wing spiker too... faster than you.

\- Well we won them, didn't we? -Jimin got up- We can do it again. They are NOT above us.

\- Why is he getting so angry? -wondered Yunho.

\- I heard there is bad blood between Jeon and him. Don't know why. -whispered Mingi. - I guess we'll find out soon. 


	4. three

The minutes lasted as hours. All Jungguk could think of was volleyball, that's literally why he was still in highschool. Don't get it wrong, he wasn't a bad student, at least for most of the subjects, but he just got bored so easy that only volleyball excited him. Also, being part of a team with his best friends, was everthing he needed.

\- Do you think we'll go against Busan?

Yugyeon question took him by surprise.

\- I mean, of course. Or at least I hope so.

\- Excited to see him?

\- Not like that. I just... want to win.

\- Why?

\- Don't you wanna win too?

\- Yes, of course, but I know it's more than winning. Last year, when we lost, you seemed more angry because we losted against them than because of the match. 

\- I was. Because we practiced hard, and they just... I don't know.

\- Their technique was good.... especially.... those two.

\- Yeah.

\- Seems that what bothered you the most was that. Do you miss him?

\- No. 

\- Guk?

\- I mean... we were close, Taehyung was a good friend and Jimin as well... but it's not like I can go back in time.

\- I know. And don't worry, we'll make it worth it. We will win.

\- Well, first we need to get the fuck out of here and go check the fucking list.

\- Hold up, I have an idea.

The door opened making a huge strong noise. The coach and everyone in the gym, turned arround.

\- What are you...? -asked Yoongi. - It is not 5pm yet.

\- We have modified the room's clock. -said Yugyeom proudly.

\- WHO ARE WE GOING AGAINST WITH? -Jungguk ran and took the list out of the coach's hand. - Okay, Pohang, we can do this. They were pretty okay with servings and their walls weren't that bad.... Then Jeonju.... I mean if Wooyoung and I practice enough we can get good shots and then make it harder for their libero....

\- Hasn't him seen... ? -whispered Yeosang.

\- Give him a second. -said Yoongi out loud.

\- Okay Busan... as long as we can break their walls and stop Park and Kim, we are good.... but then Gwangju got really good this year for what I know and... WAIT- BUSAN THIRD? HOW? 

\- I mean they ended up the fourth last year.

\- Fifth. -corrected Guk his captain.

\- Fifth. They were pretty good so...

\- AGAINST ANDONG? That ain't fair.... they are like.... -he did a weird move with his hands- amazing.

\- Then they will lose. What is the problem with that? -asked Wooyoung- I thought you hated them....

\- That is why we need to go against them. -assured Yoongi.

\- I want to be the one that beats them. -said Jungguk excited. Namjoon coughed- We. We are going to beat them.

\- They are so fucking competitive, I literally cannot. -said Seonghwa - But at least they put effort like that.

\- I still have some other news.... -announced the coach.

[...]

Jimin was laying on the floor while lifting a ball, daydreaming about god knows what.

\- Do you think he'll like.... say something? - asked Taehyung.

\- Who? -Seokjin rose a brow at that question.

\- Yoongi hyung.

\- What do you expect him to say? -asked Hoseok.

\- I don't know... But like... we had a moment and...

\- But you two never dated. What do you expect him to say? He literally hates this team.

\- No, Jungkook does.

After hearing his name, Jimin came back to reality in such a quick moment, that the ball fell straight up to his face.

\- Are you okay? -Hoseok helped him while Seokjin couldn't stop laughing.

\- Yes... I just... Nothing.

\- You just heard his name right? Do you even know what we are talking about? -asked Hoseok.

\- Taehyung's crush on Yoongi and him thinking they had a moment because he got to hold his hand when they lost.

\- I... he literally looked me in the eyes and said "I appreciate that".

\- You literally told him that he did well. What was he supposed to do? -said the oldest.

\- And you held his hand for a second because we had to shook hands with the loser team. That is the same for all teams.

\- Can you just let me dream? -asked the youngest.

\- Do you even think we'll be able to win Andong? -asked Jimin- They are like... super good. 

\- We are super good. -assured Seokjin. - And we will win. That way we'll play against Daegu and win.

\- I hope so. -said Jimin - I really want to see him.

The three other boys looked at him.

\- Having to congratulate us because we won. Gosh, I have to spell it all for you...

\- Are you sure that's what you meant? -joked Hoseok.

\- As sure as Yoongi is a better libero.

\- Take that back! 

\- I mean... he is pretty good. The guy may be small but.... really fast and good at reciving. -agreed Seokjin.

\- You just did not say that. -Hoseok looked at Taehyung asking for help.

\- He is hot too.

\- I don't even know why am I still part of this team. 

\- You literally love us. -said Seokjin.

\- I don't.

\- We'll I guess we'll see soon who is better. -announced Jimin- We may not face them at nationals if them or us lose before going against each other... But it's not like we have a say about with who are we practicing against.

\- It is like a camp Jimin, more teams will be there.

\- Yeah, but fore sure we'll face them sooner or later.

\- And we will still win. -assured Taehyung- We will win against them, against him. He is going to regret that.

\- It's not like I care anymore... But I do really want to win the nationals, at least.

\- We'll do. -smiled Hoseok. - We are good enough for it.

Jimin smiled fondly at his friend.

\- Now... should we go home? It's pretty late and my parents will get worried. -said Taehyung.

\- Yeah. We should get going too -said Hoseok- My mum must have already have the dinner on the table. Let's go? -Hoseok looked at his roomate.

\- Of course, your mum's food is the best. -said Jimin.

\- Bring us a bit of the leftovers! - aked the youngest while leaving.

\- Will do. -Hoseok and Jimin said goodbye to Seokjin and left to their house.

\- Are you sure you are okay? -Hoseok worried- It's been quite the time since you two saw each other.... At least a year.

\- I am.... I will. It's just... you know... The memories. 

\- Well... You have me.... and a marathon of Marvel movies we can watch today. Are you up to?

\- I mean... I always have time for America's ass. -laughed the blonde guy.


End file.
